


Intervenções

by Odd_Ellie



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Era a festa de boas-vindas ao bairro na casa de Tahani. Eleanor estava lá assim como todos os outros. E ela estava bem.Ou ao menos ela estava bem antes de Chidi e Simone começarem a conversar no outro lado do salão.





	Intervenções

Era a festa de boas-vindas ao bairro na casa de Tahani. Eleanor estava lá assim como todos os outros. E ela estava bem.

Ou ao menos ela estava bem antes de Chidi e Simone começarem a conversar no outro lado do salão.

E quando um garçom servindo camarões passou por Eleanor e ela não pegou nenhum Michael sabia que era hora de intervir.

“Pare de encarar Eleanor” ele disse.

“Eu não estava encarando”

“Sim você estava”

“Ugh. Tanto faz”

“É algo bom eles já estarem interagindo, ele vai ser de muito uso para ela e os outros humanos no experimento”

“Eu sei disso, mas droga Michael eu tenho o direito de estar com um pouco de ciúmes e puta com a situação, ontem eu tinha um namorado que me amava e agora eu não tenho. E agora eu to vendo ele interagir com alguém que eu sei de certeza que ele se sente atraído. E não seria surpresa nenhuma se ele se apaixonar por ela”

“Bem isso é uma possibilidade, mas quando o experimento acabar ele vai ter as memórias dele de volta e se lembrar que ele te ama”

“Mas e se ele amar ela também nesse ponto ?”

Michael pareceu considerar a questão por um momento antes de dizer :

“ _Threesome_?”

Eleanor riu.

“Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que eu nunca pensei a respeito uma ou duas vezes no meu ano na Austrália”

“Isso é uma mentira, foi bem mais do que duas vezes”

“Você pode ler a minha mente ?”

“Não Eleanor, eu apenas conheço você”

“Você realmente conhece, huh ?”

“Sim, e eu conheço ele também. Ele vai se lembrar e tudo vai ficar okay”

“Não tem como você saber disso de certeza”

“Talvez não. Mas eu tenho esperança”

“Eu também” Eleanor disse e deu uma última olhada para Chidi e Simone no outro lado do salão “Mudando de assunto, quando eles vão começar a servir os camarões ?”


End file.
